When Did He?
by kaitouahiru
Summary: My first Clamp story. Please be nice! SuohxNokoro mostly, and a just little bit barely any of AkiraxUtako


Me: Hi everybody, hope you enjoy this. I wanted to do a story that was actually one page so... here it is- forgive me if the characters aren't really acting like themselves. I just started reading CSD so yeah...

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

"Chairman! Chairman!"

"Takamura-senpai, I doubt he will come out anytime soon," Akira said. "I will get the tea and cake I made earlier." Suoh nodded and looked under the chairman's desk when Akira left. He smiled when he saw the chairman's body under the desk.

"Shame on you...You worried me, Nokoro," Suoh said. "but you can't sleep on the floor." He lifted the blonde into his arms. Suoh stumbled back several steps. He frowned. When had Nokoro gotten heavier then him? They used to be about the same weight...

"Suoh, I don't wanna do paperwork," Nokoro said in his sleep.

"I know, I know, but you have too," Suoh smiled softly. "Why am I talking to you right now? You're sleeping."

He layed Nokoro on the couch. He let out a cry of surprise whn Nokoro pulled him against his chest. Suoh cursed. He had forgottenabout Nokoro's obsession with cuddling things when he was sleeping- he especially loved to cuddle his ninja bodyguard for some reason. He knew better then to try to escape- not that he would want too. He shifted to make himself more comfortable. His cheeks reddened when Nokoru clung to him tighter.

"Your legs... they're longer?" Suoh realized. "Since when?"

Suoh sighed. He had realized quite sometime that he was in love with his one, the chairman, Nokoru. He had even broken up with Nagisa-Jo. He hadn't mentioned their breakup to the chairman and it had been almost two weeks. He still remembered it like it happened yesterday...

(Almost) Two weeks ago...

"Suoh-san...am I your number one?"

"Wh-what?" Suoh asked, taken by surprise.

"Am I your number one?" she repeated. Suoh's amber eyes dulled and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, you're not," Suoh said.

"I figured," she smiled sadly. "Look, Suoh, I know we were happy for a while but the age difference...I know its a tole on both of us, and you and I being in love with different people now, things have changed."

"I agree... Nagisa-san, I do still want to be friends if at all possible but if you don't, I understand," Suoh said.

"I do too, Suoh-san. So tell me, who is your number one?"

"Nokoro," he said easily.

"I already figured," she said. "I guess...it is time for us to break up..."

"Yeah...I guess it is,"

End Flashback

"Mmm...Suoh? Did I grab onto in my sleep again?" Nokoro asked sleepily. "And why are you all red?"

You did grab me again," Suoh confirmed. "Would you please let go of me, chairman?"

"Do you remember the first time I grabbed you?" Nokoro asked, gently pushing the ninja's cheek. The boy tried to avoid the intense blue eyes. "Suoh, look at me." Suoh hesitantly shifted his amber eyes from the floor to Nokoro's interroagting blue eyes.

"There is paperwork to-"

"Suoh, do you?" Nokoru said.

"Y...yes," he said. "I do."

"Tell me, how long ago was that?"

"Today's two years ago," Suoh said. Nokoru pressed a weak spot on Suoh's back, one not many knew the ninja had. The ninja fell against his chest, no longer stiff. Suoh rested, comfortably, on the chairman's chest. His amber eyes closed.

"That's the day you found out my weak spot..."

"Your one and only,"

"No..."

"No? Do tell, Suoh,"

"I have two, if you've forgotten,"

"Ah, Nagisa-Jo! How could I forget? How is she, by the way?" Nokoro asked. His eyes burned with slight jealousy.

"I don't know...we broke up," Suoh said. "And she's not it."

"Then..."

"Then it's you," Suoh said. "Chairman, we have-" as he tried to get up, Nokoro pulled him against him. He gave Suoh a quick kiss.

"When did you...?" Suoh asked.

"When did I what?"

"Figure out I...?"

"Maybe about the same time I found out about my feelings," Nokoro smiled. "Let me be selfish for once? Let me hold you?"

"Only for five minutes- then you HAVE to do our paperwork!" Suoh said. He immediantly regretted his words when Nokoro clung to him like he was never going to see him again. "and after you finish your paperwork...you can hold me..." he kissed Nokoro's cheek.

"See? They are already together," Akira smiled. "How are you doing, Nagisa-san?"

"I'm doing fine," she smiled. "I always knew Suoh and I wouldn't last forever."

"Well I know Akira and I are going to last! We'll be married until we die!" Utako grinned.

"M-m-m-married?" Akira blushed about eighteen shades of red.

"I hope you find someone who will make you happy again soon," Utako smiled. Nagisa smiled softly.

"Thankyou, but for right now...I want to make sure Suoh-san's relationship goes alright," she said.

"I think- no, I know it will," Akira said.

While Suoh slept, Nokoro did his paperwork, humming. He stopped to walk over to Suoh and give him a kiss on his forehead. "Nokoro..." Suoh muttered in his sleep. Nokoro smiled and went back to his paperwork. He would gladly do all of it if it meant holding the ninja.

* * *

Me: Is it good? Tell me what you think! This is my first Clamp story so please be nice!

Nokoro: This lady asks that you review and-!

Suoh: That's enough, go do your paperwork!

Akira: Please don't kill eachother...

Me: What they...said?


End file.
